Spill The Beans
by laurenfullbuster
Summary: Lucy has some big news for Natsu, they're having a baby! But how does Natsu take it?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Lucy stared down at the little white stick in her hands.

She could barely believe it. There was an actual human life in her stomach. Lucy looked down at her stomach with widened eyes, curiously holding it.

The blonde let out a shaky breath, a million emotions flowing through her at once.

At first, she was scared. Could she and Natsu really raise a child? Were they too irresponsible?

But, slowly everything she was feeling morphed into happiness. Utter happiness. She was having a baby! _A baby!_ Her heart pounded against her chest as she stared at her stomach with a huge smile.

Soon, her stomach would be huge, and honestly, she couldn't wait. Lucy couldn't wait to nurture their child and teach it all the ways of life, watch them take their first steps, and watch them speak their first word (which hopefully would be 'mom').

It had always been a dream of Lucy's to have a child, but she definitely wanted more than one. She didn't expect to be starting her family so early but she wouldn't change a thing.

Most of all, she couldn't wait to break the news to everyone, but she didn't want to do it just yet.

The blonde walked out of the bathroom, still sporting a cheesy grin, and sat on her bed. Now she had to go to the guild and act like she hadn't just found out that she had a child inside of her.

She couldn't tell the guild yet, as much as she wanted to, because Natsu was on a mission (without her, to Lucy's dismay) and he wouldn't be back for another three days. Lucy wanted Natsu to be the first to know, she knew he would be happy about it.

She could just imagine him being a wonderful father, she felt giddy even thinking about it.

Lucy decided to wear something different to her usual revealing clothes, she picked out a long sleeved baby pink t-shirt and some white skinny jeans, she didn't want anyone to notice her not being as skinny as usual. Of course she didn't really have a noticeable bump but her stomach definitely wasn't flat anymore, and she didn't want anything to be noticed.

The celestial wizard left her apartment and smiled warmly as the warm air breathed on her skin. Today truly was a beautiful day, and she would never forget it.

When she got to the guild, everyone greeted her like usual, and she went to sit at the bar with Levy, who was reading a book.

"Hey Levy-chan!" She said happily, the bluenette put down her book and looked up.

"Oh, Lu-chan! Good morning!"

"How are you holding up without Gajeel?" Lucy snickered and Levy blushed.

"Oh, shut up. We're just friends." Levy looked down sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll confess to you soon. Or maybe you should just confess to him instead." Levy looked surprised.

"I don't have the guts to, Lu-chan!"

"Come on, you should face your fears!"

"I don't know..."

"Whatever you do, I'm one-hundred percent sure that you two will be dating very soon." Lucy winked.

"Anyways," Levy said, changing the subject, "How's things with Natsu?" Lucy froze for a second, remembering her baby.

"We're good. Great, actually." Lucy couldn't contain her smile. "I can't wait for him to come home." Levy looked at her curiously.

"You're awfully chipper today, much more than usual. Did something happen?" Levy eagerly stared at her, waiting for information.

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Okay..." Levy dropped it hesitantly, and went back to her book.

Lucy really didn't know if she could wait three whole days for Natsu to come back.

To Lucy's delight, three days rolled by surprisingly fast. I guess time flies when hiding secrets. So, now, Lucy was waiting anxiously on her bed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Excitement bubbled into her stomach.

It was so silent, she could hear the clock ticking with every second.

_Just come home, Natsu!_

Lucy heard a floorboard creak, and her head perked up. _Please say it's him. Please say it's him. Please say it's him._

Next thing you know, the door opened widely, revealing a dishevelled-looking Natsu, his pink hair going crazy on the top of his head.

"Luce, I'm home!" He gave her a toothy grin, and she ran towards him at full speed, and tackled him into a hug. Natsu looked surprised for a second before wrapping his arms around her.

"Natsu, thank god, you're home." Lucy's voice was muffled from his shoulders, he pulled away from the hug.

"Are you okay? Nothing bad happened while I was gone, did it?"

She shook her head, "I wouldn't call it bad." She giggled at his confused look.

"What is it?"

"Well, Natsu, I have some big news for you..."

"Are we getting a dog?" He said excitedly with a spark in his eye, "I think a dragon would be better." He protested.

"No, Natsu, even better!"

"What's better than a dragon?" Lucy giggled at him.

"You're going to be a father!" She announced with a huge smile on her face. Natsu stopped for a second.

"To a dragon?" Lucy facepalmed.

"No, stupid, to a baby!"

"Oh," he paused, "OH!" A massive smile made it's way onto his face. "You're pregnant?" She nodded and tears were already leaking out of her eyes because of his reaction.

Natsu picked Lucy up and spun her around, but shortly put her down, "I probably shouldn't do that because of the baby," he looked down sheepishly and Lucy laughed at him.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, "I can't believe it, we're going to have a mini you!"

"Or a mini you." Lucy reminded.

"Oh yeah! I can teach them all sorts of cool tricks, I'll take them fishing and we'll do all sorts of fun things together as a family!"

Lucy gave him a warm smile, "A family." She repeated. "Sounds nice, huh?" He nodded in return.

"I love you so much, Luce." His mouth was in her hair, so it came out muffled.

"I love you too."

_**Thank you for reading this one-shot!**_


End file.
